


[Podfic] Say It With Mushrooms

by Kuismai (Lumelle)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fix-It, Hobbit Courting, Hobbit Culture, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Kuismai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About half of this takes place in bed (sorta) but not like that.</p><p>In which Hypothermia almost happens, dwarves sometimes sleep in cuddly puppy piles, and of course Hobbits court and/or propose with food, but not just any random food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Say It With Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say It With Mushrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757623) by [FoxDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxDragon/pseuds/FoxDragon). 



> A thousand thanks to [FoxDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxDragon/pseuds/FoxDragon) for giving me permission to record this.
> 
> Used for the "character voices" square in my [podfic bingo card.](http://lumelle.dreamwidth.org/15431.html)

**Writer:** [FoxDragon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxDragon/pseuds/FoxDragon)

 **Length:** 01:04:27

 **Links:** [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8t2s2emwk4nd2e4/Say_It_With_Mushrooms.mp3); [Audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/say-it-with-mushrooms)


End file.
